The Date
by LuminaCarina
Summary: When Marlene convinced her to go on a blind date, Lily didn't think much of it. She expected not to care for the boy in question. But she was ever so glad Marlene knew her so well. (written for the Weekly AU Competition!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Lily fidgeted nervously. ''Oh, but do I truly must?''

''Yes, of course you must.'' Marlene said matter-of-factly. ''This is important, Lily. Do you want Potter to stop going after you?''

''Of course. But a blind date…''

''The only reason he would give up is if you already had a boyfriend. As you don't have one, we'll get you one. What better way than a blind date?''

''But, Marlene, this is – ''

But her friend cut her off. ''It's perfect. You look perfect. And by Merlin your date will be perfect and you'll fall in love and get married to the boy and Potter won't ever bother you again. It's easy and simple, and as long as you don't resist, it will be a success. Now hold still so I can do your hair.''

Lily stilled so Marlene could fix her hair more easily. ''…Right. But, this boy, is he a nice person?''

''Oh he's just precious. A tad spoiled, but you can whip him into shape. He's also a bit shy, and as much as he seems to be unfeeling, he's actually really sensitive. Please don't break his heart, Lily.'' She asked, completely heartfelt.

''I'll try not to. But, Marlene, he sounds… like you're trying to make someone really unpleasant seem like a really misunderstood person. If it's LeStrange – ''

''It's not LeStrange.'' Marlene wrinkled her nose. ''Ew. He's much prettier.''

''Prettier? Not handsomer?''

''Eh. Well, he's rather… soft-looking. I think he's slightly defensive about it. Try not to sound mocking about it.''

''Do I really seem like I would do such a thing?''

''Well, no. But he's – I don't want him hurt.''

''So, does he know who I am or is he just as blind about it?''

''I didn't tell him. So it'll be a surprise for the both of you. Oh, you'll love him, I just know it! He might be a bit confused in the beginning, and might look a bit cold, but he'll warm up to you and you'll be the best couple in Hogwarts!''

''Right. But what if I make a mess of it? What if he hates me? Or if it's really awkward, I don't think I could take it.''

Marlene started to ruffle through the various lipsticks. ''Relax, you'll do fine. Do try not to accidentally curse in front of him, though, he's very polite and wouldn't appreciate it at all.''

Lily panicked. ''Thank you so very much, Marls, now all I'll be able to think of will be swearing like a sailor and then I'll slip and he'll think I'm some savage or – ''

''Be quiet. I can't put your make-up on if you're shaking. And I told you you'll do just fine. You won't swear in front of him.''

''How do you know? Oh I'll mess it up, you'll see, and then I'll have to go out with Potter because no one other than him will want to date me! It'll be horrible!'' She cracked her knuckles and Marlene swatted her hands.

''No it won't be, you silly girl! I told you it'd end up you marrying him, and I meant it. He's perfect for you.''

''Can you tell me a bit about him?'' Lily took in a deep breath. ''So that I know what to talk about?''

The blonde considered that. ''Well, I suppose I could. Let's see. He likes Quidditch very much, but he actually loves Arithmancy. Since you attend the Runes class, you could compare the two classes. He likes reading, and he loves tea ceremony. He says it's relaxing. His parents want him to become a politician, but secretly he wants to be a spell-crafter.''

''How do you know that?'' Lily asked suspiciously.

''We're childhood friends. He told me a while ago, but those might have changed since. Oh, and if you start feeling awkward, you could always talk of anything traditional, like board games. Just don't mention art as he doesn't really care for it. He thinks it's redundant and bland.''

''That's… rather lot of things to keep in mind. Could you write it down for me?''

Marlene scoffed. ''Don't be silly, Lily. Look.'' She added when the usually confidant redhead bit her vividly red lip. ''Just relax and be yourself, and he'll be falling all over himself for you before you can blink. Relax, Lily, it'll be fine. Would I really set you up with someone disagreeable?''

''I suppose not. But will I truly like him?''

''You'll love him, I'm sure of it.''

#

The door slammed open and Lily rushed in.

''I love him, Marley!'' She hooted happily. ''He's incredible! Thank you so much!''

The blonde was smug. ''I told you you'd be head over heels for him, didn't I?'

''Well, yes, but I didn't believe you. I went there completely certain I would dislike him, and I was ever so shocked when I found out who it was, but I adore him, Marlene! He's just what I wanted!''

''Isn't he just?'' Marlene said. ''You two fit like two pieces of a puzzle. I cannot believe I hadn't thought of him sooner, but clearly I just wasn't thinking properly. And then I wondered to myself who I could send you on a blind date with, and he was suddenly there, and I realised he was just right! Am I not right, Lily?''

''You are! Oh, he's so perfect…''

''Tell me, how did it go? What did you do, and what was he like when he found out who you were?'' She demanded.

''He was absolutely surprised. He was shocked speechless, and I must admit that so was I. It was so very awkward, let me tell you, but then I asked him why he agreed to a blind date, and we just went from there! We had been arguing before that, you see.''

''Well, tell me more! You can't keep the details to yourself.''

''Ah, well. It was so very strange in the start, but then we got to talking, and we are so alike! We spoke of Arithmancy, and he got me very interested in it, and he admitted to not thinking much of Runes but that now he wanted to find out more about them. Did you know that he loves sweets? That's perfect because so do I. And – ''

''Slow down! I can't understand you if you talk so fast. And I meant about the arguing part.'' Marlene added to specify, as Lily didn't seem to be capable of calmness yet.

The redhead in question gave a blissful sigh. ''Right, forgive me. But I can't help myself! When I found out who he was, I was so angry. I didn't think much of him, you see, and when he figured out in how little regard I held him, he got angry, too. He said he decided to make me like him. So we started talking, and… Well. I've never been happier, Marlene!''

''I know you would like him. Did you mention what I told you to mention?''

''I have to say that I did speak of art.'' Lily admitted. ''I tried to humiliate him, and I said things that were quite cruel, but then he said I deserved Potter bothering me, and it… hurt. I apologised. After that we talked about books, and from there we went on to other things we liked. Did you know he also cares for music? He can even play the flute!''

''Well of course he does, being who he is. And will you meet again soon?''

''I didn't really know anything about tea ceremony, and so he said he would show me next time. Oh I'm so excited!'' She bounced a bit.

''Ah, I cannot wait for you to marry!'' Marlene cried. ''I hope I will be the Maid of Honour?''

''Of course you will, Marley, whether I marry him or not! But truly… I didn't think I would ever consider marrying Regulus Black.''

''And why not? He is not his brother, after all, nor is he his parents.''

Lily fell backwards on her bed. ''Yes, you are right. But, oh, I can't wait for next week! And I'll see him tomorrow, too!''

''I said you would love him, Lily.''

**Written for the Weekly AU! Competition, the prompt being a blind-date!AU. **

**I hope I did a good enough job of it, as I didn't show the date in question at all. I was more interested in how Lily would see the date, and about the person who would set them up. Regulus Black just… happened. I have no idea how he wormed his way in here when I originally planned for Lily ending up with Remus, but oh well. It turned out alright.**


End file.
